Not Far From Gone
by XxXOnlyMeXxX
Summary: Max, Fang, and Iggy are all human. They meet and things happen. They end up getting taken and getting enhnaced, in many ways. But at what cost? Will they regret it? And will one big secret tear their bond apart? Fax.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to meet anyone '_new._'" I complained. God dog.

My mother has been bothering me with this for weeks now. I hate people. I knew enough people. But NO, she had to be come friends with a lady that lived 2 blocks away. So we 'just had to go over and talk'. No, we don't.

But as always, I lost this argument.

"Go put on something nice. He has two sons your age. Their very handsome." She thrilled. Yeah, that's great. I really wanted to please these to stuck up brats.

I muttered to my self but walked to my room. I tugged off my plaid black pj bottom's and put on some jeans. I looked in my closet for a clean shirt, no luck. I picked up my navy blue hoodie from on the floor and sniffed it. Clean enough, I guess, I slipped it over my black tank top.

The hair can just do whatever, I don't care. I'm not trying to impress anyone.

I trudged down to were my mom was waiting to check my clothes. She wasn't happy, I could tell. (**A/n: this isn't her real mom.)**

"I told you do put on something nice. Did you get lost in your hamper?" She asked in obvious disgust.

"Let's just get this over with." I said shoving my way past her. Sometimes it felt like I didn't even know her.

I walked out the house and jogged to the car, a cherry red Mercedes, a gift from her lawyer boyfriend. I instantly hated both the car and the 'friend'.

As soon as she cranked it up the car, I turned the radio up as far as it would go. So much for talking.

As we pulled into a 2 story white houses drive way I caught a glimpse of the curtain's flutter.

"Here we are." My mom said, "Please try and be nice."

We got out the car and went to knock on the door. This ought to be good.

Nice?

Yeah, right.

**Okay, so i would really like someone to give me suggestions.**

**I honestly have no idea where this story is going, well i sorta do.**

**Anyways, Send me a PM or something.**

**thankies.**


	2. Stubborn Max

**Thanks for all of you guy's support for the next chapter.**

**I know this is close to what someone else is doing, and I'm sorry. I'll make sure this is totally different. **

**So here is the next chapter:**

**Max's POV.**

"Greg, it's good to see you." She greeted her new boy toy with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Kat, This must be your lovely daughter, Max?" he greeted her with a hand shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Bite me." She muttered.

"Max, that's enough." Her mother must have heard. Good. "Greg where are your boy's my daughter was just been dying to meet them."

"Yeah like the Jews waiting for the Nazi's." she mumbled again.

This time her mother laughed and her Toy lead us into his living room which was the size of our upstairs.

"Fang, Iggy. We have company." He yelled up the stairs.

Silence followed that, she knew it must be un-comfortable for Greg and her mother. Good. She liked that fact that they couldn't talk with her around. But then I heard a bang and music switch on and a door open.

"That must be Fang, he isn't to found of new people. But Iggy is very social." Greg made a throaty noise that passed for a laugh.

"Who is it?" Iggy yelled from the top of the stairs, she realized immediately he was blind. Either it was how he asked who it was when he could see just plain who or his icy blue eyes that looked glazed over. 'Whoa lay off the pot man.' Is what she would have said, if she wouldn't have put two and two together.

"Kat and her daughter, Max." he yelled over Fangs music that was just turned up a little louder. "Go get Fang, that boy needs to get to know people, you guys are about to start high school at a new school and hardly know anyone."

I'm beginning to like this Fang. But seriously what's up with his name? But of course old Gregory looked tired of Fangs rebellious actions. All parents are the same, rich or poor.

Iggy retreated back down the hall. He didn't intend to return. I figured that much.

"You can go up there if you like." Greg suggested.

She was about to say no and insist on staying when she heard her favorite song come on upstairs and was intrigued to meet this new kid, Fang.

She her self is new in this small town. Nobody took the time of day with new people in a small town like this. They knew all the people they wanted and didn't plan on meeting anyone else.

She couldn't blame them. She herself hated the place, the people, and everything else about it.

She jogged up the stairs, when she was half way up the stairs she looked over her shoulder just in time to see her mother giggle and kiss her new boy toy.

"Great, the Gorgeous, Mysterious, Cunning Katherine Slut face Ride struck again." She mumbled to her self.

As she reached the top of the stairs and she followed the music to a black door that had so many holes in it you could probably flick the door and it would fall.

"To scared to knock?" A voice from behind her said sounding amused.

"Not really." She said as she punched another hole in the door. "Oh, looks like no one's home." She shrugged and turned to face the mysterious Fang.

He was tall, taller then her, which would make him about almost 5'10". He was dressed in dark clothing and had a olive coloring to his skin. His eyes were jet black and his hair was even darker. He stared down at her.

"Hey." She said.

"Aye." He replied moving past her into his room. A very demonic room I might add. I loved it.

Iggy was sitting on Fangs bed looking at the ceiling.

"Nice room." I commented.

"Thanks." Fang was sticking to one word answers.

I strolled into his very large room, the walls were all black and he had Dark red drapes over the windows. By doing that it made it very dark. Walking across the room to a chair she tripped over a pair of black skinny jeans. She hit the floor with a thud.

"So who busted there ass?" Iggy commented, even though I was sure he already knew.

Fang was watching some show on MTV. Iggy still looking at the ceiling was smiling. Very funny, so she fell. She didn't do that a lot.

"So, Max got a boyfriend?" Iggy asked, didn't really seemed like he cared but she seen Fang look up from his show.

What to say?

Mm.

"Yep, and we screw everynight." I said seeing Fan trying to hide a smile, she was proud of herself. Iggy laughed hysterically.

**_------------------------------------------**

**Well, it was longer.**

**Not all that interesting but it's getting there I promise.**


	3. The sound of Fear

**THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS. **

**I told you I would have a chapter soon. So here it is.**

**But it is a little short. I wrote it in like 30 minutes.**

**The next chapter will be longer, PROMISE.(:**

**And if any of you have a story you want me to check out just leave me a link in a PM or in your reivew**

**Be expecting Chapters to come at night or like in the really early.**

**So here it is:**

"Max, I like you. You have a since of humor." Iggy said still smiling from my joke.

"No you know you like me for my body." I said grabbing my butt.

That sent him into another hysterical laugh. He then said, "Yeah, you know I'm blind right?"

"Never occurred to me." I said innocently. Does Fang EVER talk? I got up off the floor from where I had landed and walked over to sit by Fang on his Black leather couch, Oh sexy.

I was about to comment when his IPod caught my eye. Mm, Fang lets see what kind of music you listen to. **(A/N: I know we all have our own opinion on music so no comments on this music.)**

OH, Medic droid. Fang had that song Fer Sure. Oh yes. I clicked the middle button and the music started. I looked over at Fang who had raised his eyebrow at me.

Oh, so he didn't like people touching his IPod? Touchy.

"You like that song?" I asked him. In reply all he did was nod. Not talkative are we? I'll change that.

"Why don't you talk?" I asked my curiosity rising.

He shrugged.

"That's a question that requires an answer." I stated smugly.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Didn't your dad ever teach you it's rude not to Speak?"

"No, He said don't speak if I don't have anything nice to say."

"Oh and you don't?"

He looked at me and looked back at the TV.

"Fine, I'll just go seduce Iggy" I said in a joking tone.

"Yo- He was about to say but was cut off by a scream then two gun shots.

**Don't you just love me?**

**I told you it would get better.**

**Okay so I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow night.(:**

**Review.**


	4. Drugs

**CLFFY, I like it. (:**

**Anyways, still the offer stands, if any of you want me to read your stories and review I will. So anyways I will pretty much be working on my grammar a whole lot more, sorry for the mess ups.**

**Here is the chapter-**

Oh no, I quickly got up off the sofa and practically flew down stairs. I instantly wished I wouldn't have. I saw 2 men in black suits and my mom being dragged out of the house with a gun shot in here shoulder. She wasn't bleeding, I figured that much out. Iggy and Fangs dad was no were in sight, but I could see by the amount of blood around the room he was also dead.

I released the breathe that I didn't realize I was holding until then. I shuddered and felt the burn of tears behind my eyes. I've been thought worse, I reminded myself. But that was the past.

I heard foot steps behind me and whipped around to see Fang sprawling around in one of the ninja's arms. Iggy, not far behind was also captured.

Now there were 4 of them.

"Great." I muttered trying to keep my face emotionless. It worked.

I was suddenly taken from behind and drugged.

I don't remember much after that. I kind of blacked out. It felt weird, like floating and sleeping and dreaming all that the same time.

As I woke I could feel my tong thick in my mouth and all my muscles ached. I was in the back of an 18 wheeler. I could tell by the noises and constant beeping of the horn in a forceful hurry.

I propped my self up on my elbow and quickly realized that was a bad idea. I felt a sharp unbearable pain shoot up my right arm. I could tell it was broken. How the hell did that happen?

I looked about the dingy cargo hold. I spotted Fang and Iggy on either side of the trailer. Fang hasn't come though and I couldn't tell with Iggy.

I shifted my wait onto my left arm and pulled all the way up. What was that over in the corner? It seemed to be 3 little kids. It was to dark to tell for sure though.

I settled back down on the rust colored floor careful not to hit my right arm. All the pain was radiating from my wrist.

I would like to believe I broke it putting up a fight, but that's highly unlikely since I don't recall most of the pain or fighting. Damn them and there evil drugs.

I tried to go back to sleep but it wasn't short of impossible with my arm burning. What now it was burning? What the freak happened while I was out?

**Nice short chapter.**

**I'll have a more interesting one tomorrow; I haven't had much time to write.**

**And I have kind of a writers block. UGH.**

**Anyways, Ideas would be good. **

**If you want, I'll listen to them and then twick them and put them in.**

**The flock is coming in REALLY soon, Don't worry.**


	5. You Choose

**Okay guys, I know you hate these.**

**But I need to know what you guys want.**

**So this is the deal;**

**But I have 2 ideas.**

**And which ever one everyone like more I'll do.**

**1****st****; should I make it a cross over with twilight, I don't really LIKE that idea but I'm going to put it out there. If you don't like it I won't do it, because its hard for me to write a twilight one.**

**2****nd****; well this isn't really a choice exactly, but like what should happen to max to make her the strong person she is. She lost her mom and then seen her dead. So like what should happen.**

**One more thing, would you like to see FAX come in soon, or should I wait a while? **

**Anyways, make your decision and the faster you review and tell me the quicker I'll have a chapter.**

**I'll try my best to have it up either tonight, or tomorrow morning when I wake up.**

**AGAIN, REALLY sorry about this, Just tell me.**

**I'll make it up to you I promise.(:**

'**No she won't don't believe her, that's what she told me before she killed max' fang yells. **

***shifty eyes**Stuffs a sock in his mouth.* I AM NOT KILLING MY MAX.**

'**my max not your."**

**I WILL make it up to you guys, Maybe not Fang but that's his problem.(: **


	6. If looks could kill

**Well, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have not had time to write, and have had a huge writers block. I also got braces which hurt like a mofo. Anyways I'll try and make this worth it. But it most likely won't be all that long. The next will. So enjoy.**

As I faded into a restless sleep, it was all jolted when the truck came to a screeching halt.

"What the hell?" I heard Iggy mumble. Fang had bolted straight up. The kids I earlier had seen in the corner were huddle closely.

"Well, wasn't that a pleasant ride?" I asked the guys. They just glared at her.

I let my eyes ease over to the other 3 kids. They were staring at us. Then the smallest and obviously the youngest walked out toward us.

"I'm Angel." She just had time to say that before the doors to the back where thrust open and moonlight poured into the dark sullen trailer.

"Get out and turn toward us, no talking." One of the buffest men I have ever seen in my life said.

"Why can't we talk" I asked. Knowing that I would regret that, but really what did I have to lose. My life? Like that mean's shit to me.

"You, Max I think, Down first." He ordered.

"And if I don't?" I asked coolly.

He jumped up into the trailer and pulled me roughly down. He threw me on the ground and gave me a hard kick to the ribs. I knew it wasn't broken but I did know it was going to leave a big bruise.

"Now the rest of you, get down or you can join her on the ground." He sneered.

They all filed out. I slowly got up but my face soon connected with the ground again and I felt a foot on my back.

"You get up when I say." He stated. I hate him already.

"Up." He ordered and removed his foot from my back. I slugged up and glared at him, oh if looks could kill.

I stayed silent as I moved to be in between Iggy and Fang. I snuck a peek at that little girl Angel and her two friends. Was it just me or did Angel and the other little boy have blood on them?

**Okay, so it's REALLY short, I'll update tomorrow maybe twice. I don't know. But my other stories will have updates tomorrow.**


	7. I'm Better

**This will explain most things, this chapter will be longer. I hope. Ha, anyways here it is. I NEED MORE REVIEWS, MY FREAKING GOD. (: Please.**

**Max POV-**

"You most likely don't know why you're here. No, scratch that you _don't, _at all know why you're here." He countered.

When no one challenged him he continued. "You all obvious know, your parents are.. no longer a problem. Yes, you heard me right. There is no reason to question that. You are all out cast and you know good and well no one will come for you, or notice you're missing."

"Why?" Angel squeaked noticeably close to tears. I walked over to her even though I didn't know her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"I will answer that, in time. Other then the fact that you are all out casts you are also very well athletes and very intelligent. We are here to train you. Look around." he gestured to our habitat.

As far as I could see were woods. Then I noticed a very large fence that was no doubt electric with barb wire on the top surrounding the whole area. There was undoubtedly no way out that I could see.

"This is your training arena. You will become our most advanced weapons. For what you ask? War, that way losing will be impossible. You will train and be experimented on to become unstoppable." He said with pride.

But I could see where his plan failed. If we became unstoppable, how would they control us? I smirked.

"Oh Maximum you think this is a joke?" he asked amused and motioned for his pals over to me. I felt a pain in my left arm, the one that was broken.

"Take her away. We will show her this isn't a joke." He said smirking. Fang walked in front of me to defend me. Iggy also stepped up beside Fang.

"Heroic aren't we? Why don't we just show you right here then how much of a funny joke this is." He said stepping forward.

The 2 men reached Fang and Iggy first and pulled them in to an iron head lock. Mr. Buff and Tan came for me pulling my left broken arm until I cried out in pain as I heard an ear splitting pop. I could no longer feel my arm; the pain was dull, at first. Then it hit me really fast and hard and I almost passed out.

"Does it seem like a joke now?" he whispered in my ear. Then released me, at first I was fine then I felt dizzy. The last thing I remember is hearing deafen screams and horror struck faces.

-----------------2 month later. --------

"Faster Maximum, faster." Mr. Ulf screamed at me from behind the glass.

I had just reached 400 miles per hour. New record, I was very proud. I was just short from unstoppable. Like Mr. Ulf had said only 2 month ago.

I had changed so much; I was faster, stronger, quieter, smarter, and unbelievably beautiful. I had a plan to get out of this hell hole, but that included me being the best I could. I was the leader. It was that simple. I had many scars, including the one that went from my chin to my bellybutton which was almost all healed.

I looked tough. Tonight was the night I could prove it. By getting us out, by us I mean Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel.

We have been planning this since we got in here. Everyone else has changed also, and everyone was closer.

Where we were going to go I did not know.

"Great. You are dismissed." Ulf said as he came through the door and unstrapped me form the treadmill.

"See ya." _Never ever again._ I mumbled and trotted out.

_I'm out of here, out, finally free. _I kept repeating this in my head.

**Well this is a little longer, but I have a writers block.**

**Where should they go?**

**I need reviews with ideas.**

**THERE WILL BE FAX.**

**Very soon, like next chapter soon.**

**Here are two Ideas:**

**1: They go to school, Jealousy, boyfriends, Girlfriends. All of that.**

**2: They stay on the run for a while then I don't know.**

**Which one.**


End file.
